Inevitable Hiatus
by Maximiliano1529
Summary: There are in life those Inevitable moments which make us realize that Change needs to be made in order to move on -LV (01/12/2013)


_**A/N:**_ Dear readers, this was perhaps the only way I could reach some of you given that there was not a way to send you a PM. Know that it took a lot of me... Plenty of deliberation and thought was place into these words. My gratitude goes to you all for been understanding and taking the time to read it.

* * *

"_**I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity."**_ _**- Gilda Radner.**_

We all undergo those moments in life were we believe we know it all or we need no aid from anyone. Perhaps moments in which we feel though we have achieved some of the goal in our long list called life, then that we must turn our backs on said goals and move on. You see, we all have fallen victim of such at one point in our lives, causing us to lose sight of many other opportunities that were right in front of us.

I have been part of this writing group for well over 3 years now (6/18/09 to be precise) and have finally realized that is time to come back and care for what I thought I had already accomplished long ago. At one moment, I had the feeling that, just because I grew the courage to post something on this site, it was more than enough. That people needed to simply refrain from giving their opinions and simply be happy with what was given to them. With all the respect that you all deserve, know that it was never my intention to entice you to a story that was never going to reach its ending.

However, my true intensions and desires for this site in particular was, as the facilitator - _Author_ – to entertain you all with my writing. Also, respectfully receiving feedback as to how you all believed I could improve my _Enthusiast Abilities_ as a writer. Unfortunately though, that fundamental goal was never acquired from neither party. So after a lot of deliberation and with a pain which I am not truly able to describe at the moment, I am been forced (_by my inner self_) to remove all my work from here. It was not an easy decision to make, believe me, by far it has been one of the most painful as an individual. Yet, if I have the audacity to call myself a _Writer_, then it is my duty to polish my work to its best so that it may be presented to you all.

I was in fact a lot younger (then I was still 22 years old) and my mentality was at a complete rollercoaster of entangled emotions and struggles. As time has gone by, I have been able to learn how to accept and live with the complexity of my mind. Now at the age of 26, finally with a much healthier life (both physically and mentally) with the help of my loved ones (Fiancée, Family, Friends) I have been able to move forward with some of the most important decisions that needed to be cared for. I am finally at a state of mind in which, I can care for all the things that mean the most to me, no matter how big or small.

I am aware that this particular decision will not be taken lightly by some of you (given that you have followed my work from the very beginning [even the new individuals who have found my work merely weeks ago] always waiting for an update to comment and provide me with Constructive Criticism) However know that, I strongly believe and have come to the understanding that, not only do I owe to you all a good, well written story; but also I owe this to myself. My writing by far is one of the most precious assets I currently own; it deserves to be treated as that, precious assets, not just as a simple story or document written for recreational purposes.

With that said, I will take all my work down from the site, and work on them. Polish them with the new knowledge I have acquired during the time I have not been around them. Make them presentable enough for your eyes to see. I thank you all for sticking around for so long, for believing in my humble work, and perhaps for understanding these lines. Hoping that when the stories begin to be uploaded again on this site, you all can provide me with your points of views and with the constructive criticism you have always granted me with. A lot of changes are going to be made to _**"Perhaps in the End…"**_ from not overly long chapters, change of dialogs, and well, you will see.

As for _**"Undisclosed Desires"**_ I will make a couple of grammatical corrections that need to be made, as well as perhaps even consider changing it from a _one-shot_ to a _small story_… who knows, even keep my first intentions and incorporate it into Perhaps… let's see what happens with that. With _**"My Lover, My Fix, a Lovers Requiem"**_ that particular story will be taken down from this site and will be actually published at **FictionPress**. I have thought much thought into it and with the encouragement of my lovely Fiancée, I have decided to turn it into an original piece (see that was the intention of said story the moment I wrote its first lines on my computer, but one day I drastically decided to make it a FF) so I am going back to my old ways and publish it as an original piece.

You are more than welcome to check my other account at FictionPress, in where I use the same exact Author's name, in order to make it easier for all the readers from here to find me. As said before, thank you so very much for all the time that you have gifted me by Reading, Commenting, Reviewing, Favorite, Alerting, and even Bashing… A writer is not a writer without a good story, but most importantly, a writer is not a writer without an audience. I bow down to you all.

Yours truly,

LV.


End file.
